Alchemic Ring
by Annadrujok
Summary: A roleplay between my friend and I that we just had to share! Very funny, I recommend you at least give it a chance! (note: world jumping for setting and characters. if you're here for LOTR, then it comes in at ch. 4) The Over and Underworlds never got along, and an unfortunate young alchemist just happened to get caught in the middle of the feud...


**A/N: All right, everyone! I have a perfectly decent explanation for this! My friend and I have a roleplay that we decided to post! You can also find it on DA, where he's posting it (his username is Galm03) You can choose to ignore it, though I recommend you don't, as it's extremely funny! We travel through many worlds, and it may not always make any sense! This does eventually go to Middle Earth, as well! A bit of background info on our characters is needed, and minimal info on them is provided here. I recommend you go to our DA profiles and read up on the characters you're curious about! There's at least one drawing of them, too! Or, you can read my story on FP, thoguh it only has one chapter so far and most of it is in my head ^^; So, enjoy~**

_Characters:_

_Shonan- A normally cheery girl that harbors three big secrets, can have pentapolar tendencies sometimes. 18 years old  
Oliver- A quiet, serious State Scout Alchemist. Working under Mustang's command, never hesitates on going on. He's now searching around Amestris to find more about his past. 15 years old  
Hay-Lin- Shonan's big sister, a smart girl who had to take responsibility of her sister after the incident 12 years ago. Very responsible, uses every chance she gets to increase her already vast knowledge of the world, studying to be a medic. 19 years old._

*Central Military Headquarters, Central City, Amestris 0910 Hrs. December 13th, 190-  
Snowy*

The snow was falling gently over Central today. It seems that it was a bit colder than usual. Today, a young boy is walking toward a building inside the Headquarters. He's just wearing his uniform and a black scarf... He was ordered by General Mustang to meet a young woman... The reason's still unknown

Shonan: *gasps, looking out the window* Snow! I haven't seen this fluffy white stuff in ages! I'm going out~! *grabs a special sweater, hat, and gloves on her way out the door. As soon as the's out the door, she runs to the neighborhood hill and jumps into the snowbank*  
Oliver: *Looks at her* Hey... *got closer* Are you... Shonan?  
Shonan: *looks up at him, covered in snow* yeah, what of it?  
Oliver: *Stood firmly and salute* State Scout Alchemist Oliver Durant. I was ordered by General Mustang to meet a woman named Shonan. He told me that he want to talk with both you and me, ma 'am.  
Shonan: *rolls her eyes* Aww, shit...another formal guy...go tell 'im I said to go jump in the snow and loosen up a bit, and for the Pony specifically, tell 'im I refuse, and he can come yell at me himself for whatever I did instead of sending some guy with a military complex. *glares vehemenantly* And Don't call me ma'am! I'm not that old! *buries her head in the snow*  
Oliver: *relaxes* My apologies, girl, but is something important... And he said that he will come personally, if necessary.  
Shonan: good, you're not as brainwashed as I thought. Still, feel free to relay my message to that damn pony, if you will. Now shoo, you're ruining my snow-induced good mood! *waves at Oliver to leave*  
Oliver: Umm... *just stands there, arm-crossed*  
Shonan: *sighs, exasperated* What now?  
Oliver: Between waiting you here and waiting for Mustang to become as angry as the Devil in Christmas...  
Shonan: Honestly! If you're going to wait until I get bored enough to follow you, at least enjoy yourself! *throws a snowball at Oliver*  
Oliver: *evades, barely* … *Sighs* I have no option but to wait... *transmutes a stone chair and sits* … Tell me when you're ready... *grabs a book from his satchel and starts reading*  
Shonan: *raises one eyebrow, bemused* a chair? And book? Mein got! You're crazy! *about to say something, then shuts her mouth, grinning like an idiot, and begins constructing a snow wall around her*  
Oliver: Honestly, i never had the chance to enjoy the snow... But... It doesn't matter, now... *still reading*  
Shonan: *silent, still constructing her wall. Minutes pass, and she hasn't uttered a single sound*  
Oliver: *Peers at her* It seems you're having fun... *slightly smiles*  
Shonan: *not visible to Oliver, hiding behind her 4 ft. wall of snow*  
Oliver: Whoa... *looks at the wall* You really like snow...  
Shonan: *slowly raises her head, only allowing her eyes to be visible, giving off a very creepy feel*  
Oliver: Hm... Careful with it... It can crumble...  
Shonan: *chuckles darkly, her eyes gleaming* *behind the wall, she's in the process of making her 278th snowball*  
Oliver: … I wonder what's she doing there... *continues with his book*  
Shonan: *suddenly launches waves of Snowballs at oliver, most hitting their marks* kyahahahahahah! Fear the power of the Dark Lord!  
Oliver: *rapidly transmutes a snow wall and stays behind* … So, it was that? *sighs* She's a kid... *Transmutes all her snow into ice... Now the snow fortress is a tower of ice*  
Shonan: *points at him, both yelling and laughing* At least I'm not acting like a total prick, wet-blanket, or, better yet, *british accent* A bloody ass with no sense of fun or excitement! I don't act like a bloody statue! I know how to live!  
Oliver: … Is that what you want? *transmutes all the ice into snow again, then, makes a weird machine that sucks snow from all over the place*  
Shonan: Bring it on! The Dark Lord can handle anything! *laughs manically*  
Oliver: *Sighs* Mustang will cut my head for this... *The machine starts firing 50 snowballs per second at her*  
Shonan: *eyes widen* whoa! *jumps into the rapidly accumulating snow beneath her, secretly turning into a cat and creeping up being Oliver and his machine, avoiding detection under the snow*  
Oliver: *Sighs* Hiding? *He increases the calibre of the machine, and now fires 10ft snowballs, hitting everything*  
Shonan: *still in her cat form, under the snow, behind the machine and Oliver. Minutes later, she resurfaces some 40 ft. away on the road and starts to innocently head back towards oliver*  
Oliver: I did it only to clean the main road... *He's lying* Anyways... *Looks back and sees her coming* Huh? *blinks*  
Shonan: *blinks, tilting her head to the side* nya~?  
Oliver: you act like a cat, too? *looks away, with a really confused face* Who's this girl?  
Shonan: (still in her cat form, remember?) tilts head to other side, confused expression donning her face* Nyan~?  
Oliver: … Ok... This is crazy... *kneels in front of her* So, you can turn into a cat, too? Or... I'm just imagining stuff... *pets her head with his human hand*  
Shonan: nyaaaan~! *purrs*  
Oliver: *rubs her head with his fingers, softly* … I assume it was a "yes''...  
Shonan: *purrs, nudging his hand with her head, tilting her head so he's rubbing her ears* nyaaaan~  
Oliver: You're rather cute in this form... *smiles*  
Shonan: nya?  
Oliver: yup... *To himself* Or is just me being like Master Alphonse? … Meehh... *Shrugs and continues rubbing her*  
Shonan: *flicks her tail and sits down* nyaaaaan~  
Oliver: … Umm...  
Shonan: *nudges his hand as a sign to keep petting her* nya.  
Oliver: *Sighs* alright, alright... *Continues*

*Several minutes later*

Mustang: *is storming through the streets of Central, furious as to why he hasn't heard from oliver yet*  
Oliver: *hears Mustang coming* … Dang it...  
Shonan: nya~?  
Oliver: yeah, he'll cut my head... *Stands up*  
Shonan: *meows in protest*  
Oliver: Hey, you're not the one who will have her head served on silver plate for him! *grabs her and walks toward Mustang's office*  
Shonan: *meows happily at the free ride*  
Oliver: Don't get used... I won't do this again...  
Shonan: nyaaa~ (suuuure you won't) *seems to be laughing a bit*  
Oliver: Yeah, it will be a hell to be with you in whatever he wants me to do... Crud...

*In Mustang's office*

Oliver: *Got in* Sir, My apologies, but-

*The room's emtpy*

Shonan: Nya?  
Oliver: *Sighs* Good signal... We can just say that we were waiting him here, while he was out...  
Shonan: *nods*  
Oliver: Well, let's ju-  
Mustang: OLIVER DURANT! *Makes a good fire burst and turns the door into ashes and storms into the room*  
Oliver: aahh! *covering Shonan from the fire*  
Shonan: NYAAAAAAAA~! *startled, tail has a small flame on it, singing the fur and rapidly spreading*  
Oliver: *Turns off the flame with the automail hand*  
Mustang: I CLEARLY TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAD TO COME RIGHT AFTER YOU FIND HER! *about to burn them*  
Riza: *Came just in time, saving their butts* General! Just calm down, i bet they came when you were out!  
Shonan: *nods furiously* nya~  
Mustang: You know perfectly that i like to be punctual with duties!  
Oliver: But, Sir, I-  
Mustang: Enough of excuses, Durant! *goes to his chair and sits, rubbing his temples* At least you're not as undisciplined as Elric...  
Shonan: nya?  
Mustang: Anyways... *Sighs, angered* Where's your sister, Shonan?  
Shonan: *sighs* you caught me...who knows where Braniac's at? She's always away, doing smart stuff that only she could possibly care about~!  
Mustang: well, that's your first assignment after some rest time, Durant!  
Oliver: wh-what!?  
Shonan: *curious* Assignment?  
Mustang: A couple of alchemists suddenly disappeared, leaving no trail behind... I know that your sister is capable of helping Fullmetal Substitution, here.  
Oliver: Me?  
Mustang: What do you think, Durant!?  
Oliver: *Sighs* alright...  
Shonan: *laughs* that's not a very good mission...It'll be over in seconds, if I help, anyways...  
Mustang: *Smirks* Ohh, really?

*Seconds later, Mustang kicked them out the room*

Mustang: NOW I WANT TO HEAR YOU LEFT!  
Riza: *Came from the office* You ok, kids? *sighs* Sometimes, General Mustang is simply too...  
Oliver: ...Wild? *rubbing his back* oww...  
Shonan: I wasn't kidding when I said that, though. Do you want me to help or just sit back and enjoy one of my favorite pastimes?  
Oliver: Let me give you a hand... *stands up*  
Shonan: *still in her cat form* climbs up onto Oliver's shoulder* so...you want my help in finding nee-chan or not?  
Oliver: yep.  
Shonan: okay then! Allow the unignorable one to do her job! *closes her eyes* '_Ey, sis, come 'ere, we need your help!_  
Hay-Lin: _*sighs* fine, hang on, oh nuisance..._*teleports to where Shonan and oliver are at*  
Oliver: *blinks and looks at the floor* Did you use some kind of alchemic portal or something...?  
Hay-Lin: ...sure, let's go with that... _Why didn't you tell me you had company?_  
Shonan: _eh, didn't think it was that important..._  
Oliver: A-alright, then... Em... Oliver Durant *stretches hand*  
Hay-Lin: *curtly nods* Hay-Lin Nazo.  
Oliver: Umm, ok... General Mustang requested your help, so...  
Hay-Lin: So I heard...  
Shonan: Che, sorry 'bout her awful behavior! She's mighty formal and stiff 'round strangers, you see? Well...not just around strangers, actually...takes a lot to break that facade, yes it does...  
Oliver: Umm, alright, i'll take that in mind, yeah... *lifts brow* _Look at this thing i'm involved... Anyways, they look friendly... I guess?_  
Hay-Lin: _You guess? You should just make up your mind, kid. We're either friendly, or we're not._  
Oliver: *turns back, still thinking* _Hmm... Wonder if the purple-haired one is an Alchemist..._  
Hay-Lin: *voice dripping with sarcasm* _no, I just so happen to know everything about alchemy that's ever been recorded in a book, and I just happen to be able to use it, too!_  
Oliver: Hm? … *Tilts head* … _I swear i heard someone.._. *Looks at Hay-lin* … _Naahh, it can't... Or could it be...?_  
Hay-Lin: _really? You don't say! _*waves, her face slightly bad-tempered now*  
Shonan: _ne, ne? What's going on? Let me in on this too!_  
Hay-Lin: *to shonan* _moron doubts my presence in his mind at the moment...not the usual 'frantically looking around, trying to find the source of the voice in their head' scenario. It's kinda annoying, putting me in a bad mood..._  
Shonan: _I can tell...hehe, the irony~_  
Oliver: … _Maybe i'm working too much..._  
Hay-Lin: _Ugh, imbecile! Break away from what you consider reality, already! CAN YOU NOT RECOGNIZE A VOICE YOU ONLY HEARD MOMENTS AGO!?_  
Oliver: … *shifty eyes* … Umm, anyways... *Walks outside*  
Shonan: *laughs, and follows him* Voices in you head, Oli-boy? *reverts to her half-form*  
Oliver: Hmm... Kinda... I sometimes hear them...  
Shonan: sometimes as in, just now? moments ago?  
Oliver: … Yeah... But... *Sighs* I don't know... I hear them since i lost my limbs, so... *Shrugs*  
Shonan: *rolls her eyes* A different voice than usual?  
Oliver: Most of the times is the same... I think I'm going crazy... *Shrugs*  
Shonan: *sighs* man, you're difficult! Break away from your reality and open your mind, will ya!? Besides, have you no voice recognition?  
Oliver: I swear, I thought i heard Hay-Lin this time...  
Shonan: no freakin' duh.  
Hay-Lin: *walks up to them and tilts Oliver's chin up, staring into his eyes* Tell me, child, have you ever heard of telepathy?  
Oliver: That's not even possible... *Lifts eyebrow*  
Hay-Lin: what makes you say that? *eyes narrow*  
Oliver: That surpasses human limits, no matter how hard you try to do it, you can't do it. It's like Humans Transmutations...  
Shonan: *facepalms, muttering* idiot...brainwashed idiot...  
Hay-Lin: and becoming a cat doesn't? Tell me, who ever said we were human?  
Oliver: *Lifts his automail, showing it to her* Is something like this... Some things are possible... Some things are not...  
Shonan: yes, because becoming cat _definitely_ has a scientific explanation!  
Oliver: I didn't say that it had to be explained by science, did I? *walks* Anyways... We have work to do...  
Shonan: oh, so you'll accept that I can somehow turn into a cat, but not that my sister has telepathy?  
Hay-Lin: even _I'm_ not that hard-headed...  
Oliver: Have you heard about Homunculi? Some of them can change their appearance... So, the same logic goes for that...

Telepathy is different... Surpasses every human limit, from my point of view...  
Hay-Lin: Your point of view is too closed up. I know a handful of other people who can also use telepathy, it's not that rare...  
Oliver: Is "See to believe"... Prove me that telepathy exists, and i'll think about changing my point of view...  
Hay-Lin: _And this isn't enough for you? What other proof could you possibly need?_  
Oliver: … If i manage to continue a conversation... Maybe...  
Hay-Lin: _fine. I'll let you pick the topic._  
Oliver: This is just crazy... *Sighs and rubs his temples* … Let's just talk about you...

Who are you, exactly?  
Hay-Lin: I already told you. I'm Hay-Lin Nazo.  
Oliver: i meant that "what" are you? After thinking, you just told me indirectly that you're not average humans...  
Shonan: We, my clueless friend, are Ryoshi!  
Oliver: and that is...

Hay-Lin: literally translated from Japanese, Ryoshi means mage. In day-to-day usage, it's a person with odd or special abilities not found i normal humans or alchemists. Our abilities don't require equivalent exchange or transmutation circles, they just exist. However, only people with at least one Ryoshi in the family or that live in the Ryoshi world even have a chance of being Ryoshi.  
Oliver: Mages...  
Shonan: yep!  
Oliver: What else? You have your own god or...?  
Shonan: pff, no. Who'd wanna mindlessly pray and devote themselves to those concieted idiots, anyway?  
Oliver: Ok... What else?  
Shonan: what do you mean, what else?  
Oliver: you know better than me... I'm the one who doesn't know about... Your Ryoshi world...  
Shonan: but we've already told all there was to tell...  
Oliver: So... I guess that's all...  
Shonan: yep! _For now, anyways!_  
Oliver: Alright... So, you're still wanting to help, or... I'm alone on this?  
Hay-Lin: we'll help with whatever we need to.  
Oliver: *Heads to the Library* We need to know who disappeared...  
Hay-Lin: *interested* someone disappeared?  
Oliver: A group of alchemists doing some researches...  
Hay-Lin: *turns to Shonan* What do you think? Scar or the homunculi?  
Shonan: *shrugs* dunno...any details on how they disappeared?  
Oliver: That's what we'll investigate...  
Shonan: oh! A murder mission! Fun!

*The got in the Library*

Sheska: *Working as hard as usual. She looks a bit stressed* Ahhh, dang it, dang it! That Mustang, always requesting reports like a guy without life! *Scratches her head* How am i supposed to find records of people that worked here 50 years ago! I don't even know where to start!  
Oliver: Sheska? *got close to her*  
Shonan: Some'in wrong?  
Sheska: *Sighs* Mustang told me to find records of retired people here... Damn, I know that he just want me busy with the Library... *cleans her glasses* Anyways... Why are you here?  
Shonan: dunno, ask the Olive!  
Oliver:Hey... Lieutenat Colonel Hughes record... *Reads it* … What a shame he got killed, eh?  
Sheska: Yah, he was a good guy, but, anyways...  
Hay-Lin: huh? Already? Didn't expect that to happen for at least another month...  
Sheska: Ohh, sorry, is just that i just confused some records here and there, that's all! *Laughs, awkwardly*  
Shonan: _hehe, they let our little mistakes slip!_  
Oliver: Emm... We're looking for the records of the alchemists that disappeared days ago...  
Sheska: Ohh, i had them a while ago, let me see... *Goes to the labyrinth of the Library*  
Shonan: *sighs* So formal...  
Oliver: What do you expect from librarians? *Sighs*  
Shonan: them to be more relaxed. I mean, they're surrounded by books!  
Oliver: listen to yourself... Too much work for them...  
Shonan: but they can read all the fantasy they want!  
Oliver: I don't think that you can find any fantasy book in a military library...  
Shonan: And I say you can!  
Oliver: I'd like to see it...  
Hay-Lin: *is looking through the shelves opposite of Shonan and Oliver*  
Shonan: *pretends to look for a book* _oi, help me out here! Gimme a fantasy book, sis!_  
Hay-Lin: *reaches into the endless bag, out of Oliver's sight, and discreetly hands Shonan a fantasy book* (remember they had a 'cookbook' in the library?)  
Oliver: *followed, curiously*  
Shonan: *turns around, showing him the fantasy book in her hand* See? Fantasy!  
Oliver:There's a first time for everything, i guess... Bleehh..  
Shonan: What's this? The government's dog is loosening up?!  
Oliver: Dog...? It seems that you knew master Edward that well...  
Shonan: what? no, it's just a general term for state alchemists...  
Oliver: *heads back*  
Shonan: O-oi! Where 'ya goin'?  
Oliver: Sheska's back...  
Sheska: Ohh, Oliver, i found the records. But... Why did Mustang assign you to this case...? *Gives him the records*  
Oliver: Why? Any problem?  
Sheska: These guys were involved in... *Whispers to him* Let's just say that nobody can know about their research...  
Oliver: … Is that...?  
Shonan: *looks over his shoulder, or tries to, at least* what what is it? lemme see!  
Oliver: Later! *Putting the records in the satchel* Thanks, Sheska... I'd like to help you with... *Looks at the mountain of documents on the floor* Work, but... I have to solve this thing...  
Sheska: Ahh, don't worry, i'll get trough this somehow... Somehow... Ehhh... *sweats, stressed*  
Shonan: But I wanna see now~! *whining* Olive~! Hey~!  
Hay-Lin: Oh, shut already, you insolent pest! *whacks shonan on the back of the head*  
Shonan: ow! Oliver~! Hay-Lin's being meeeeeaan~!  
Oliver: … *Picks the records again* … _Vall and Valeria Grumman..._  
Hay-Lin: _who?_  
Oliver: _These two were a married couple of scientists... They were investigating more about the Homunculi..._  
_Hm..._  
Hay-Lin: _interesting..._  
Oliver: _We should... Investigate in a more private place... I don't know... Is not safe out here, with all this stuff happening... _*looks around*  
Hay-Lin: _agreed. Maybe we should come to our apartment, we have soundproofed walls, courtesy of Shonan's paranoia._  
Oliver: _Sounds fine for me..._  
Hay-Lin: okay then! Shonan, come along!  
Shonan: hm? where we going?  
Hay-Lin: home.  
Shonan: yay! let's- ...wait...he's not coming with us, is he?  
Hay-Lin: of course he is, we have business to discuss!  
Shonan: but...but...but...he's a...  
Hay-Lin: *annoyed* just spit it out already!  
Shonan: he's a _guy_!  
Hay-Lin: and?  
Shonan: Do you see no problem there? *panicked*  
Hay-Lin: stop being paranoid, come one. *heads outside* I'm sorry about that, Oliver...  
Oliver: _oh, well... You're not the only one with that kind of problems, after all..._  
Hay-Lin: _What do you mean?_  
Oliver: _I live with a friend... And... Because our apartment is a bit little... We sleep in the same room. It's rather uncomfortable..._  
Hay-Lin: *laughs* I see! And I'm assuming this friend is female, then? Ah, the problems of a 15-year old...brings back memories...  
Shonan: yeah, memories like buying me fish, buying me fish, fishing, making sure I can control- whoops, too much, ignore that, please!  
Oliver: whatever... *Sighs*  
Shonan: tch, so passive! at least react a bit!  
Oliver: what do you want me to say? Yay?

**-to be continued in Section 2-**


End file.
